My Porcelain Murder
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: I found him, He saved me, He is my friend, He is my sanity. A Kisame Itachi story. After saving a young ninja Kisame soon finds that the young murder, Itachi Uchiha know nothing about life other than being a ninja and how to take anothers life. YAOI
1. Little One

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Naruto, and the characters therein, are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way affiliated with Kishimoto, or VIZ Productions.**_

.: Kisame POV :.

When I think of Uchiha Itachi, I don't think of a _murder_, I don't think of a _sadist_ nor an _S-class_ criminal or that he somehow managed to _kill his entire clan_, save on little raven haired boy. I think of my best friend, I think of a lost child who was haunted by what he'd done. Of the young man I had heard cry at night, his voice echoing off the walls of our bedroom as he slept.

Of cause back when he first joined us he made my blood run _cold_ in a way no one had ever done before.

--

Water lapped across my feet as I rushed into the mist covered lake, just east of the Akatsuki hide out, the beach rock covered and rather painful on the feet, the water cold, icy and that green blue colour deep water gets. I loved this place, my hide away from the often-harsh comments I was given by my _teammates_, my hide away from the reality of my physical 'impairments'.

By this I mean the fact that I am one; blue, literally, my skin is a grey blue pigmentation, two; I've been told, by everyone, even my parents, told me that I look like a land bound shark. And three; I'm close to seven foot tall. All in all I look like a freak and naturally this makes making friends, and any other relationship other than a hate/violence one very hard to start.

I also love to swim, so you can imagine my shock when I dive under, going as deep as I can, which is pretty much to the bottom, since I _do_ have gills, I find the sinking body of a pale child. Long dark hair floating around the child's face, slightly obscuring the child's facial features to the point I couldn't see whether it was a he or a she child.

Shock flooded my system, relaxing my body, which causes me to sink before adrenaline kicked in, propelling me towards the kid, and afterwards I ask myself my the hell did I save some random drown victim. At the time, all I could think was _not him,_ and I didn't even know him or if it even was a _him_. My hands grasped the kids heavy clothing, ANBU issue, thick and for the most part helpful in a fight.

Underwater, with the wearer out of it and not helping, it was just a pain, and as I propelled up to the surface I kept my eyes on his/her face, just watching, waiting for some reaction. I didn't get one, not even when we broke the surface he/she lay limp in my arms, not helping nor hindering, just still, inert and not breathing.

"Fuck," the word slipped from my lips before I could stop it and I twisted onto my back, dragging the child's soak, _tiny_ form on top of mine, its head resting beneath my chin as I kept us afloat and moving to shore. A shore that seemed further away than before.

--

"Hay kid," I murmured twisting him/her onto his/her side to smack the child's back, jerking the water from its lungs. A small, pained sound crawled from its throat before he/she coughed and vomited water violently his/her shoulders rounding and its body jerking with the force. "You okay no?" I asked waiting for the kid to turn towards me, waiting for the gasp of horrified realisation and the attack soon to follow.

It never happened, he/she just stayed their panting, his/her body shuddering, and almost vibrating as I knelt in nothing but my pants, I didn't want to scare it more than I would anyway. The longish black hair clung to his/her back and the sides of his/her face, a face I could see better once I stepped over his/her body and knelt on the other side. Watching the blue tinged cheeks and trembling jaw and that was when I felt the kids dangerously low chakra levels. So low I wondered if he/she had either had a small amount to begin with or if it had been in some kind of battle that used up all his reserves.

"Kid, look at me,"

Black eyes, glazed and wary, the shadowed sadness in their depths shocking as he/she looked up at me, and whispered, "Not a _kid,_" his/her tone petulant no matter the weakness of his/her vocal cords.

Chuckling I grunted, "Sure what ever, look, I'm gonna get you somewhere safe kay? You'll be able to rest up and shit," he/she just stared at me swaying ever so slightly before his/her eyes rolled back into his/her head and he/she collapsed.

"Fuck!"

**-- **

"**Kisame!** Who's the kid in **your room?" **Zetsu asked or rather demanded as he stormed into the kitchen, a room where Deidara and I stood, the annoying blond kid, who was only fourteen and already in the fucking group. Constantly preaching about art being temporary and _explosive_.

"No clue, found the little brat in the lake over east," I said now knowing that the kid was a _he_ though he was awful pretty for a boy, like Deidara, a little pretty boy I figured was around 12-13 though it wouldn't surprise me if he was younger.

"**You brought** an unidentified Konohain **ninja brat into **the compound?" Zetsu demanded and I nodded stirring the soup I had on the stove, soup I was making for the unidentified dark haired child I had in my room. Stashed away like a cat I had picked up and brought home, not wanting my parents to take away or kill, as was often the case in my family.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked looking over at the plant looking ninja who was glaring at me, both side were. "Shark-man do you **want Leader-sama to **kill you? **The compound is meant **to be a fucking secret!" the two sides informed me and I shrugged.

"He's a kid, Zetsu he's fucking younger than blondie bomber, he wont tell no body, 'sides I saved his life…" I reasoned strangle reluctant to let Zetsu take the kid away and _dispose _of him. That meaning eat the poor kid, which I recon would be worse than drowning, especially since I think the kid passed out before he hit the water.

"And you did **that why? Kisame are you **nuts?" Zetsu asked as Leader-sama walked in behind him, a frown pulling down his brow.

Crap.

--

"Hay kid, you wake?" I asked walking into my room, a room I would soon be sharing with a partner, once Leader-sama found one suitable…more durable than the last, and I have been warned not to kill this one. I swear innocence on the last…six, I have no idea how they drowned themselves in the toilet and smothered themselves with pillows. The first one, well that I did in front of the whole group, so can't plead innocence in that.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly as I took in the sight of him, laying against the pillows, his dark eyes guarded, wary.

"Safe,"

--

Days passed and amusingly enough the boy rarely left my side, not since his encounter with Orochimaru when he was alone and though I didn't know what had happened between them I had a feeling no one in the group would like it. It was funny how one of the deadliest in our select group brought out our most protective instincts, well except for the snakes but he was into little boys. The reason I felt none of us would approve was mostly because every time the snake bastard saw the child he would smirk, his eyes flashing suggestively and the boys' habit of moving closer to me.

Almost but not quiet hiding behind my large and far more intimidating frame.

I didn't mind though, the boy, unlike the rest of the Akatsuki, didn't act or seem repulsed by my shark like appearance. Hell he could be having nightmares in his too quiet, too still sleep about me trying to eat him and I wouldn't have been able to tell you. But it was a nice change not to be treated as if I had some sort of contagious disease or just plan hated for the face and skin I was born with.

"Itachi, its your turn to do the dishes, so once everyone is finished do them," Pein said as we all sat down for the last meal of the day and the boy nodded though I caught the slight change in the alignment of his eyebrows.

"Hay, Itachi, un," Deidara called and we both turned to look at the blond who was grinning like a cat, "Later, un, I'll show you what real art is, un," and thus started another argument between Sasori over whose art was _real _art.

"Itachi, un!" Deidara called with a huff and this time all eyes turned to the blond, lucky for me though Itachi was in the same direction to I could see him too.

"…yes," Itachi said back staring at the blond with boredom on his expressionless face.

"What is art to _you,_ un?" Deidara asked and the child blinked, before he spoke, "Art? What is art? It's the creative workings of the brain and can be ever lasting or temporary, beautiful or hideous, though those two are interpretational."

"Huh? If something is ugly it is ugly, its like Kisame, he is ugly by anyone's standards while you, you my little friend are the epitome of beauty," Orochimaru said and I cast him a glare as Itachi looked at me then at the snake.

"As I said the beauty or lack of it is open to interpretation. By common standards yes Kisame lacks in the beauty department, but have you seen him naked?" the boy asked and unfortunately half the table's occupants had decided then was a good time to take a drink. Mass coughing erupted as my face turned purple and Pein shouted, "Kisame! For gods sake! He's 13! What the hell have you been doing to him!"

"Leader-san, its was my fault, Kisame-san had been having a shower, I walked in on him," Itachi said saving my blue hide, it was true though I really can't believe he said that, it was like one of those odd dream like moments. The ones where you know you're awake but you can't really believe what had just happened or had been said.

"Oh…very well," Pain mumbled something else under his breath as Orochimaru glared daggers at me.

**--**

AN; I am placing a request for prompts, a word or sentence, even a quote or a song, for a new one shots in any of the following categories, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Naruto, InuYasha, Twilight and Loveless. Please state the pairing you would like and weather or not it is a romance.

Hope you enjoyed my latest brain and fear not I won't be abandoning any series published.


	2. Friend Lies and fear

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Naruto, and the characters therein, are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way affiliated with Kishimoto, or VIZ Productions.**_

.: Itachi POV :.

So everyone believes Kisame is a blue freak, with his shark like looks and beady eyes. His fetish for blood is also out of the norm but when I think of the missing-mist-nin, I think of the kind, the sweet, the sexy man who held me, explained to me and most of all loved me…

**--**

I had been in the Akatsuki for roughly a week when he taught me my first lesson, it was the oddest thing to have to teach someone too. Well at the time I thought it was the oddest thing. I'd been staring at the large pile of dirty dishes for over an hour, the bottle of detergent on the sink and I had absolutely no clue how to wash them, the dishes that is.

Which is rather laughable when you think about it. Here I am, a thirteen year old mass murder, a genius who happens to be confused over a simple house hold chore, and in walks my six and a half foot, blue skinned partner.

"What the hell are you doing boy?" he demanded in that gravelly voice that I found strangely soothing, which I'm sure had something to do with the fact that he was the only person I'd ever met with such a voice. Thus, when he spoke I found it impossible to slip away into the memories that tormented me.

"You do know that glaring at them won't do them right…" he asked and I blinked and walked forward taking hold of the bottle of yellow liquid and began to read the back. Silence surrounded us, before he asked in shock, "You don't know how to do the dishes do you?"

I let the question hang there as I read the back then, having found no answers I shook my head putting the bottle back, "It was mothers job," I told him softly. Sighing he walked over and turned on the tap while putting a round plastic cork type thing into the sink.

"Okay, heres what you do," he said and thus my first lesson began, it was rather funny actually, as he squirted the yellow chemical into the water, bubbles quickly forming as the water level rose. Steam hovering over the water as he spoke, giving me simple instructions on an obviously easy, tedious job.

Even staying as I did them, drying them as he talked about the mission we were about to go on, my very first as a member of the Akatsuki, a relatively simple retrieval mission. Our target a forbidden scroll.

--

I wasn't sure what to make of the mission by the end, it had been ridiculously easy to achieve and even as we walked along, the sound of Kisame's huge feet snapping twigs on the path a welcome distraction. I'd begun counting the number of snaps I heard, as neither of us had anything to say or more, Kisame had either run out of things to tell me and I wasn't much help in the conversation department.

I don't like to talk, or rather had been taught that to speak without necessity was a waste of time, a waste of words and that no one truly cared about what I had to voice. I was a tool to be used, not a person, not a son, not a brother or a cousin, I was a weapon, born and breed and my thoughts were my own as tools where unimportant and expendable.

The fact that I had even gotten into the Akatsuki was a testament to my skills and the fact that I was once again a tool, a thing, a weapon.

"Itachi…why did you kill your clan?" Kisame asked and I startled, my only reaction, only visible recognition of surprise begin the rapid succession of blinks my eye lids made. Three in total, before I settled and looked up and over to Kisame, Kisame who walked at my side, yet almost an arms length away, as if he didn't want to be close to me. Understandable I guess.

"…It was time," I said looking forward, my straw hat covering my head, the cloak the bottom part of my face, only my eyes, temples and the bridge of my nose visible, though slightly obscured by my bangs.

"For?"

"…" I wanted to explain, to tell him of the events that had lead to the death of my clan, my _family_ but was sworn to secrecy, and I doubted he would believe me anyway. Sometimes I wondered if I had it right, if it had been the mission and the Hokage and his counsel that had ordered it and not some hallucination brought on by guilt and pain and fatigue.

"_Okay_, why did you leave your brother alive?" he asked and I winced, mentally and my stomach muscles clenched. That was a topic of much debate, everyone knew, from the fire nation to the sand, every nation knew of my '_betrayal'_ and the fact that only Sasuke, my seven year old little brother was the only survivor other than me.

He had been unhurt…for the most part.

"It was not time," I said, needing to at least give him something to appease his curiosity. What I really meant was it wasn't time, I loved him and until I stoped, which I doubted I would, I would never be able to kill my little Sasuke.

He stoped small eyes narrowed on me as I turned to look at him, Samehada strung across his back, his cloak making him looked very blockish, the colours clashing with his pigmentation and eyes.

"Look if you don't want to fucking answer don't, but don't ever _lie_ to me, got it kid," he snapped and I nodded looking away, I hadn't lied, I had been vague. But the hurt that radiated from my chest told me that even if he was wrong I didn't like him yelling at me, I didn't like him angry with me.

And I knew I hated the fact that he could barely stand to be in my presence.

--

The rest of the walk was quiet; again the only sounds other than that of the forests around us the snap of twigs under his feet as he strolled lazily at my side, having taken into account the length of my legs and the shortness of my strides.

And for once the silence between us was strained, lingering thoughts and feelings, unvoiced things hung between us, his hurt, his belief that I had lied and my hurt that he would believe such a thing. And the others noticed, and some seized upon our…distance. As soon as we were debriefed and given a few days off, as was customary for the group, give wounds time to heal if you had them or just time to rest so you would be ready for the next mission, Orochimaru was instantly near me.

Instantly trying to get us alone and unfortunately it wasn't all that hard. I had not tried to make friends with any of the group, a tool does not need friends and the one person I had come to rely on to keep the creep away from me, though I would never admit it had just walked away and out of sight.

"Ssso, Itachi-sssan, how wasss your missssion?" the paedophile asked and I stared at him, hoping that my eyes didn't show my fear, my disgust at the snake like ninja. Watching him with bored eyes for a moment I turned and left, walking lazily away, as if I didn't want to run off and hide behind Kisame. This approach to the problem didn't work and the man followed, watching me with those eerie yellow eyes and clammy skin glowing under the harsh lights.

The kitchen too was empty, everyone else somewhere unknown, somewhere that was far from Orochimaru and I, somewhere that they wouldn't see. And just as he went to touch me Deidara sauntered in his blond hair bobbing happily as he walked to my side.

"Hay Itachi, un" he said, ignoring the very irritated look on Orochimarus face and I had to keep the relief off of mine. "What's up 'tween, you and fish face, un?" he asked and I shrugged turning to the fridge, happily listening to the sounds of Orochimaru's retracting steps and the chatter that fell from Deidara's mouth.

Filling me in on what had passed and I wondered if he thought himself my friend.

"Hay, 'tachi, un," he called and I turned from the stove, Kisame had shown me how to make a few simple meals, easily prepared and cooked. His single blue eye looked sad, wary.

"You are my friend right, un?" he asked and the surprise I felt must have shown because he smiled slightly, "If that is what you wish, Deidara-san."

AN; I am placing a request for prompts, a word or sentence, even a quote or a song, for a new one shots in any of the following categories, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Naruto, InuYasha, Twilight and Loveless. Please state the pairing you would like and weather or not it is a romance.


	3. Tears and midnight fears

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Naruto, and the characters therein, are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way affiliated with Kishimoto, or VIZ Productions.**_

.: Kisame POV :.

_Its hard to for me to believe that the small, delicate boy had killed so many in only a night, his small frame and fragile features hid something dark and dangerous that drew me in like a moth to the flame. Problem was I wasn't sure which of us would end up burned. _

**--**

Watching Itachi sleep I pondered the question he had asked me after I had returned to our room, he'd already been tucked into bed at that time and had been staring blankly at the ceiling.

"_Kisame-san, can a weapon have friends?"_

I hadn't been able to answer him other than with a non-comitial grunt and a curt 'I don't know, kid'. He'd nodded, taking my answer at face value and gone to sleep without another word, leaving me in silence, with his question bouncing around my head.

'_What did you mean kid? Can a sword have a friend, no, but it can be someone's best friend. Or do you think yourself as a weapon, and wonder if you can have friends, is that what you meant?'_ I thought and suddenly the silence was cut by a small whimper and my eyes darted to the young man who normally slept so soundlessly I often wondered if he was dead.

His face contorted in pain, as tears leaked down his temples, his mouth parted, small trapped animal sounds falling from his lips as he jerked and shifted in his sleep. Standing slowly as I tried to make out the source of his distress I soon found myself sitting on the boys bed, watching his quiet struggle with the demons inside his own mind.

"_Kaa-san!"_ he sobbed tossing his head in distress his tears falling faster, and as pain weighed heavily upon my heart I realised that my questioning must have brought up now suppressed memories. Memories that hurt him in ways he didn't want to think about.

Reaching out I cupped the side of his face a gently as I could watching for any sign of discomfort or that my touch was unwanted, instead he turned his face into my hand, the small, long fingered one that lay by his head now clutching my thick wrist.

"_I'm so sorry, Kaa-san, Sasuke,"_ he whispered "_I only did as I was told!"_ he sobbed as his nails gripped my wrist, the blunt tips digging in, leaving indents but not sharp enough to pierce my thick skin.

"Itachi, oi, kid, wake up," I said deciding that I'd had enough of his dream-talk, it hurt me to think he'd been told to take out his family, though he could have been dreaming about something else. Getting no reaction, using my other hand I shook him slightly and this time he shot up with a gasping sob, tears still leaking down his face.

"kid, you're okay," I said keeping both my hands where they were, even after his hand had fallen away from my wrist, his wild, dark eyes so full of pain and fear as he trembled.

"Ki-Kisame-san?" he asked and I gave a small smile, hiding my sharp fangs from him before I spoke again, "Yeah, I'm right here, calm down," I whispered and he nodded taking in several deep-gasping breaths.

After a moment I removed my hands and he seemed shocked at the sudden loss of physical contact, lost and bereft in this darkened room. Reaching up I wiped away the remains of his tears and spoke softly, "What were you dreaming about kid? What where you told to do?"

Gasping he stared at me, his face covered in child like shock before looking away, mumbling in a true show of his age, "I can't tell, it's a secret."

"Well you seemed pretty upset about what you were told to do, maybe if you told someone, talked to someone about it they could help you?" I said, knowing that I sounded way out of character, but I do have a brain contrary to popular opinion and though I often acted like a unclothe murderer, I was raised to be more refined than that.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked quietly and I nodded with a small smile and he looked around, dark eyes narrowed as he took in the quiet room before pulling back the sheets that covered him and crawling into my lap.

To say I was a surprised by this would be the understatement of the year, but I let him curl up on my lap, put his head on my shoulder his face pressed into my throat and one hand on the opposite one. Not caring that my chest was bare, and that he was pressed tightly into me.

"My father was planing something bad, and I told the Hokage-sama, I've seen war, I never liked it. I was ordered to remove the problem and…I did," he whispered and pity welled up from deep within me. He'd just told me he'd been ordered to wipe out his clan, that he hadn't chosen to remove them, or to use them as a means to test his power. He had been honour bound to kill them all, and this revelation left me with one question, "Did he say you could leave someone behind?"

"No…but I…I co…couldn't m…make myself kill Sasuke," he whispered as something wet leaked out onto my shoulder and I sighed wrapping both arms around the teen, who obviously had never had a childhood.

"Itachi…weapons can friends, many friends," I whispered in his ear as I rocked him slightly, my eyes staring, unseeing across the room.

**.: Time Jump 7 months:.**

**.:Kisame POV:.**

Night had fallen swiftly on the first night of our current mission, along with the torrential rain that always seemed to flood the Rain Country and we had taken refuge in an old inn. The food was hot and plentiful, though as always Itachi only ate enough to stop his hunger and not satisfy his stomach, the drinks were warm and sweet, Itachi seemingly addicted while I chocked most of mine down. And the room was small and dark, save for the light that flashed through the curtains as lightening danced across the clouds.

The beds were small, slightly smaller than a single but comfortable, the pillows soft, sheets clean and the lot nice and warm as I drifted off into slumber, the sounds of Itachi's restless sleep and the hush of rain and the clap of thunder the music of the night.

It didn't feel like all that long before I woke to the feel of a small, hot body pressed tightly to my own, the silken strands of Itachi's long, unbound hair caught in the stubble along my wide jaw. The fact that he was also sleeping in my bed didn't shock or bother me any, it was something that happen more often than not, now any way. He was also talking in his sleep again, as he did often, his young face smoothed out, the lines of stress gone as he muttered, "_Stop it."_ Though unlike the first time I'd heard him talking, his voice was full of amusement.

One of the odd things I'd learnt about Itachi since his induction and our subsequent partnership; was that he showed far more emotion in his sleep than he did awake, along with the fact that the teen had a penchant for sweets. "_Kisame-sama, stop!_" he giggled squirming against me, the movement causing his lithe form that had gained nearly an inch or two over the last few months to move atop of my own and I sighed enjoying the now familiar weight of the Uchiha prodigy.

His amused talking all stoped when a harsh crack flooded the room and his small body froze, a whimper crawling out of his throat, blunt nails clawed at my skin as he tried to crawl into my very body in his sleep. It was another of the little quirks I'd learnt he had, he was highly susceptible to change in his sleep, the smallest sounds or touches could produce anything from a contented murmur to shrieks of terror. They could cause him to shy away from me or to try and bury close, as he was now, they could make him pliant and soft or rigid and hard, tense in his sleep but rarely did they wake him.

He only woke when he sensed danger, or his dreams had gotten too harsh, to scary for him to reside in and he'd wake in tears, sobs racking his lithe form. Shifting I wrapped my arms around him and waited until he settled to drift off into sleep, not caring if the inn owner caught us in this almost lover like embrace.

Morning came all too soon, the sun hitting the backs of my eyelids and pulling me back to the land of the living and the now heavy weight of Uchiha Itachi, who had curled up in his sleep, his enter form on top of my wide chest. "Ita," I whispered in a gravelly, morning voice shaking his shoulder slightly trying to wake him and getting a disgruntled grunt for my efforts, the now fourteen year old's grip of the hairs at the back of my neck tightening.

"Oi, Kid, wake up!" I snapped unable to hold my temper, gaining little more than a mew of protest and a bleary eyed glare before the little shit buried his face back under my jaw, pressing his smooth forehead to his throat. Traitorous, thin, steel over velvet arms surrounded my neck making it impossible to remove Itachi without hurting him. And though normally this would make me hurt the person doing it, then again normally I would have killed who ever had made it into my bed, lovers excluded unless they did _this,_ Itachi was one of the few people who I couldn't hurt without feeling bad about it.

"Itachi, move!"

"…" Finally moving off of me, he glared with sharp black eyes that soon would go crimson, though the glare was not all that effective thanks to the small pout he was sporting.

"Don't give me that look kid, mission take precedence over any and all other activities," I told him roughing his silky hair that even now, after a night of restless sleep with as smooth and not free as it had been yesterday after he'd taken a brush to it. "…" standing he swept past me and slammed the far bathroom door closed with a decisive _bang _that told me he was highly irritated and annoyed but that was normal for Itachi after a rough nights sleep.

**OMG its been ages since I last updated this, sooo sorry for the wait but school and family and yeah you know, anywho, hope you all enjoyed it!**


	4. Non Chapter

Dear Readers,

My most sincerest apologise, unfortunately my laptop, which holds all of my stories and half done chapters, has cracked a wobbly and is no longer working, so all chapters will be postponed and or shorter than originally planed due to this hiccup and for that I apologise.

Your Truly

Aghony


End file.
